Die letzte Chance
by KateMacLeod
Summary: Ein Weihnachtsfest für Tom Riddle - und seine letzte Chance (Gewinner des HP Weihnachtsgeschichtenwettbewerb 2001 bei Anne Weasley)


Titel: Die letzte Chance

Autor: Kate MacLeod

Feedback: Kate_Mac_Leod@caramail.com

Inhalt: Dies ist die Weihnachtsgeschichte des Tom Vorlost Riddle, frei nach Master Charles Dickens' 

"A Christmas Carol ".

Disclaimer: (Ja, ja, es MUß sein!) Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore und das gesamte 

Hogwarts gehören allesamt J.K.Rowling. Nur einige von Toms Klassenkameraden sind meiner etwas 

zu lebhaften Phantasie entsprungen....

Anmerkung: 

Weihnachten!

Und Thema "Weihnachtsgeschichte". Natürlich konnte ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen, auch eine kleine 

Geschichte zu schreiben. Eigentlich geht es an Weihnachten um Schnee, Engel, Weihnachtslieder und Party.

Aber irgendwie....kam DAS dabei heraus:

Dies ist eine ganz besonders finstere Weihnachtsgeschichte für alle, die sich am Kamin gern ein wenig 

gruseln *GRINS*. Hier geht es um unseren Lieblingsbösewicht Voldemort, der zu jener Zeit noch Tom Riddle 

hieß und in Hogwarts zur Schule ging. Ich bin sicher, daß Tom nicht einfach nur "böse" war, sondern daß die 

schlechte Seite über das Gute ihn ihm gesiegt hat...Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, daß Tom sich hier ein 

wenig menschlich zeigen darf.

Frohe Weihnachten!

******************

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin war voller Lärm und Gespräche. Die Schüler saßen in kleinen Gruppen 

vor dem Feuer und redeten voller Eifer über das bevorstehende Weihnachtsfest. Seitdem Direktor Dippet vor 

drei Tagen angeordnet hatte, das Schloß weihnachtlich herzurichten, herrschte in ganz Hogwarts 

Weihnachtsstimmung. In dunkleren Ecken saßen vereinzelte Schüler und flüsterten aufgeregt. Im ganzen Raum 

herrschte eine gespannte Vorweihnachtsstimmung.

Nur ein einziger Schüler saß etwas abseits von den anderen und las ein dickes Buch, das die Aufschrift 

"Flüche für Fortgeschrittene " trug. Hinter den unzähligen Seiten versteckten sich zwei grüne Augen, ein blasses, 

ernstes Gesicht und ein Haufen schwarzer Haare, die wild in alle Richtungen standen.

Allein saß er in einem Lehnstuhl, etwas weiter vom Feuer entfernt, und ließ sich von dem Trubel nicht aus der 

Ruhe bringen. Selbst als zwei andere Schüler neben ihm stehenblieben, sah er kaum von seiner Lektüre auf.

- Hey Tom, was wünschst du dir denn zu Weihnachten?, fragte ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren. Ihr 

Begleiter, ein etwas rundlicher Junge mit einer Brille, blieb ebenfalls stehen und wartete gespannt auf die 

Antwort. Tom hob den Kopf und warf den beiden einen abweisenden Blick zu.

- Ich könnte versuchen, mir einen Extraraum zu wünschen, in dem ich meine Ruhe haben kann, mal sehen, ob 

das klappt.

Das blonde Mädchen zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Offenbar hatte diese Aussage es sehr beleidigt. 

- Schon gut, dann bleib eben alleine hier.

Schnell drehte sie sich um und ging zu den anderen zurück. Tom hörte, wie sie ihren Freundinnen sagte, daß mit

ihm wirklich nichts anzufangen wäre. Tom verdrehte die Augen. Seit einiger Zeit huschten ihm ständig Mädchen

hinterher, fragten, ob er ihnen bei den Aufgaben helfen könne, oder ganz einfach, was er am Nachmittag vorhabe.

Er hasste es, aus seiner Lektüre gerissen zu werden, und genauso hasste er es, wenn ganz Hogwarts in der 

Vorweihnachtszeit verrückt spielte. Selbst die Lehrer schienen nur noch wenig Wert auf Anstand und Arbeit zu 

legen. Auch das hasste Tom, denn Wissen konnte man nach seiner Meinung nie genug bekommen.

Mit seinen sechzehn Jahren war Tom Vorlost Riddle der brillanteste Schüler in ganz Hogwarts, der Liebling 

seiner Lehrer und der Alptraum seiner Mitschüler. Bei dem Gedanken an seine Mitschüler mußte Tom plötzlich 

grinsen: Wie er sie alle verachtete! Bis auf ein paar seltene Fälle waren sie alle nur Schwächlinge und Heulsusen.

Tom beachtete die anderen nicht mehr und las weiter.

Doch kaum hatte er ein paar Sätze gelesen, als er zum zweiten Mal gestört wurde. Diesmal waren es drei Jungen, 

die Tom schon lange dorthin gewünscht hatte, wo der Pfeffer wächst:

Brian Fitzcairn, Philipp Wallace, und der Schlimmste, Dorian Malfoy.

Mit Malfoy stand Tom schon seit seinem ersten Schuljahr auf den Kriegsfuß, und jedesmal, wenn er ihn sah, 

zuckte seine Hand über seinem Zauberstab.

- Hey Schlammblut, was liest du da Schönes?

Tom klappte sein Buch zu und hob den Kopf.

- Nichts für dich, Malfoy, das, was ich lese, kannst du noch nicht verstehen. Und zu deiner Information: Ich bin 

ein Mischblut.

Malfoy grinste, und seine beiden Freunde machten es ihm nach - sie machten überhaupt alles nach, was Malfoy

ihnen vormachte.

- Lektüre für Schlammblüter?

Toms Hand strich über seinen Zauberstab. Malfoy machte ungewollt einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte noch nicht

vergessen, wie Tom ihn eines Tages durch einen Fluch in Brand gesteckt hatte.

- Ist etwas, Malfoy?, fragte Tom mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

Dorian Malfoy fasste sich wieder, sein Gesicht zeigte die gewohnte Verachtung.

- Ich wünsche mir zu Weihnachten, daß alle Schlammblüter, wie du einer bist, aus Hogwarts verschwinden.

Brian Fitzcairn und Philipp Wallace fingen laut an zu lachen. Malfoy drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Feuer, 

wo er sich in einen breiten Lehnstuhl setzte und seinen Freunde lang und breit erklährte, warum alle 

Schlammblüter vernichtet werden sollten. Tom widmete sich wieder seiner Lektüre, doch Malfoys laute Stimme 

ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Verärgert klappte sein Buch zu, stand auf und verließ die große Halle.

Anscheinend konnte er heute abend wohl nie seine Ruhe haben. Er hasste diese Unruhe, er hasste Weihnachten, 

und er hasste Malfoy.

Tom öffnete die Tür und blickte in das leere Klassenzimmer: Perfekt!

Um diese Zeit würde keiner herkommen, und hier hatte er seine Ruhe, um die fortgeschrittensten Flüche zu lernen, 

Sprüche und Verzauberungen, die die Schüler normalerweise erst am Ende des letzten Schuljahres lernen konnten.

Aber Tom konnte sie schon jetzt lernen, das wußte er. Er setzte sich auf einen Tisch und zündete ein paar Kerzen 

an. Dann öffnete er sein Buch - heute schon zum dritten Mal - und begann wieder zu lesen.

Es wurde spät, und allmählich verstummten die Stimmen der anderen Schüler. In den Gängen wurde es still, doch 

Tom las noch immer. Er hatte über die Jahre gelernt, mit wenig Schlaf auszukommen, und verbrachte seine Nächte

damit, ein Buch nach dem anderen zu verschlingen. Er wollte Wissen, mehr Wissen, als es jemand vor ihm 

erworben hatte.

Ein Windhauch ging plötzlich durch den Raum. Tom sah auf die Kerzenflammen, die gefährlich flackerten. Er warf 

einen Blick umher, doch das Zimmer war leer.

- Schon gut, du kannst rauskommen, Malfoy!, rief Tom in den leeren Raum hinein. Eine Weile lang geschah nichts,

und schon begann Tom, sich wieder in die Zeilen seines Buches zu vertiefen, als erneut ein eisiger Wind aufkam 

und die Kerzen erloschen. Tom hob langsam den Kopf und versuchte, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, doch 

er sah nichts weiter als graue Rauchschwaden. Er legte das Buch auf die Seite und holte seinen Zauberstab aus

seiner Tasche. Schon wollte er "Lumos" flüstern, als plötzlich eine Stimme aus einer Ecke das Raumes kam.

- Laß es dunkel.

Es war eine leise, tonlose Stimme, die aus weiter Ferne zu kommen schien. Tom begann zu frösteln, doch er 

behielt die Nerven: Schließlich konnte er sich bestens verteidigen.

- Wer ist da?, fragte er mit fester Stimme.

Langsam erschien eine Gestalt durch die Rauchschwaden. Tom erkannte auf den ersten Blick, daß es sich um 

einen Geist handeln mußte, denn er konnte problemlos durch ihn hindurchsehen. Angst hatte er keine, denn in 

Hogwarts waren die Schüler an Geister gewöhnt. Diesen Geist aber hatte Tom noch nie gesehen - und doch kam 

er ihm seltsam bekannt vor: Die Gestalt war die eines hageren Mannes, der Ende vierzig gewesen sein mußte. 

Seine ganze Erscheinung war heruntergekommen und verwahrlost, seine Kleidung bestand nur noch aus Fetzen, 

die wie durch Magie an seinem knochigen Körper hielten. Sein Gesicht war weiß und durchsichtig, seine Wangen 

hohl und eingefallen, und seine Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen.

Der Geist schritt auf Tom zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. Dann grinste er breit und zeigte Tom eine Reihe gelber

Zähne.

- Hallo Tom, gut siehst du aus.

Toms Finger krallten sich um seinen Zauberstab.

- Kenne ich Sie?, fragte er, nun doch etwas unsicher.

Der Geist schien diese Frage sehr amüsant zu finden, denn er begann zu lachen, ein hohles, dumpfes Lachen.

- Aber sicher, nur habe ich mich leider ein bißchen mehr verändert als du. Schon jetzt kennst du mich, Tom.

Wieder begann der Geist zu lachen.

Tom kniff die Augen zusammen und sah die Erscheinung genauer an. Schon von Anfang an hatte er das Gefühl

gehabt, dieses Gesicht schon einmal gesehen zu haben, doch wußte er nicht, wo er suchen mußte.

Auf einmal wurden seine Augen vor Erstaunen groß und rund.

- LOUIS?

Der Geist grinste zufrieden und nickte.

- Ja Tom.

Tom schüttlete entsetzt den Kopf.

- Das ist unmöglich, ich habe dich doch erst heute nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen! Was ist mit dir

passiert?

Das Grinsen verschwand auf dem hagreren Gesicht.

- Ich bin älter geworden, Tom, und wie du unschwer sehen kannst, hat mein Leben keine allzu gute Wende 

genommen. Genauer gesagt: Ich verbrachte meine letzten Tage in Azkaban.

Tom schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

- Aber du bist doch hier.

Der Geist schüttelte den Kopf.

- Ich WAR hier, Tom. Wir beide haben den Abschluß gemacht, und danach erst hat es angefangen. Es ist 

außer Kontrolle geraten. Ich bin dir gefolgt, ich habe getan, was du von mir verlangt hast. Aber sie haben mich

geschnappt und nach Azkaban gebracht. Ich bin dort gestorben.

Tom dachte blitzschnell nach: Dieser Geist war zweifellos sein Zimmergenosse Louis Finn, doch war es eine 

ältere Version von ihm. Anscheinend würde der gute Louis kein gutes Ende nehmen. So dachte Tom.

Der Geist sah Tom durchdringend an und nickte wieder.

- Siehst du, was aus mir geworden ist? Siehst du das? Ich kann es nicht ändern, aber du kannst, Tom.

Tom sah den heruntergekommenen Geist an und schüttelte den Kopf.

- Ich verstehe nicht.

Der Geist grinste wieder.

- Natürlich nicht, aber ich versichere dir, daß du es bald verstehen wirst. Dies ist deine letzte Chance, Tom 

Riddle, deine letzte Chance, auf den rechten Weg zurückzukehren. Zuerst solltest du verstehen, was 

Weihnachten bedeutet...

Tom stöhnte genervt und verdrehte die Augen.

- Louis, nicht schon wieder Weihnachten....

Doch der Geist schien Toms Bemerkung nicht gehört zu haben und fuhr fort:

- Drei Geister werden dich in den kommenden drei Nächten besuchen, und dir Dinge zeigen, die dir hoffentlich

Stoff zum Nachdenken geben werden.

Tom ließ sich bei dem Gedanken an Geister nicht einschüchtern.

- Fein, dann werde ich auf sie warten.

Der Geist betrachtete Tom nachdenklich.

- Dies ist deine letzte Chance, nutze sie, sonst endest du wie ich - oder schlimmer.

Noch während er sprach, wurde der Geist immer durchsichtiger, so daß die letzten Worte aus dem Nichts zu

kommen schienen. 

Tom blieb sitzen und starrte ins Leere. Er hatte keine Angst vor diesen Schauergeschichten, doch Louis' Anblick 

hatte ihm trotzdem einen Schrecken eingejagt: Was war mit ihm passiert - oder würde mit ihm passieren?

Tom sprang vom Tisch und klemmte sich das Buch unter dem Arm. Er wußte nicht warum, aber auf einmal spürte 

er, daß er keine Minute länger in diesem Raum bleiben wollte.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Tom mit geröteten Augen am Frühstückstisch. Er hatte in dieser Nacht kein Auge 

zumachen können, obwohl er sich ständig sagte, daß er von Geistern nichts zu fürchten hätte.

Er ahnte, daß er in der nächsten Nacht Besuch bekommen würde, und so ganz geheuer war ihm das nun auch 

wieder nicht. Um ihn herum schwatzten die Schüler über ihre Weihnachtspläne, und wieder machte Toms Besorgnis 

seinem Ärger Platz: Weihnachten hin oder her, was aus Louis geworden war, blieb allein seine Sache.

Gerade als er an Louis dachte, tauchte dieser im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und setzte sich neben Tom an den 

Slytherintisch.

- Hey Riddle. Wir wollten doch noch den neuen Verkleinerungsfluch ausprobieren. Wo warst du gestern Abend?

Tom sah seinen Zimmergenossen an. Er konnte sich kaum noch vorstellen, daß aus dem blonden, eher 

gutaussehenden Jungen die knochige, tote Gestalt werden konnte, die er gestern Nacht gesehen hatte.

- Ich war im Bett, antwortete Tom schnell.

- Ah, meinte Louis enttäuscht.

Tom stand auf und nahm seine Sachen, er hatte keine Lust, noch mehr von Louis' Fragen beantworten zu müssen.

- Ich seh dich später, sagte er schnell und verließ die Gemeinschaftshalle.

- Schlammblut, hörte er Malfoy im Vorbeigehen flüstern.

Die Schulstunden vergingen langsamer, als Tom es gewohnt war. Er versuchte mit aller Willensstärke, stets bei der

Sache zu sein, doch irgendwie kreisten seine Gedanken immer wieder um die kommende Nacht.

Nach dem Abendessen setzte sich Tom wie gewohnt mit einem Buch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Irgendwie hatte 

er an diesem Abend keine Lust, sich allzu weit von den anderen zu entfernen. Louis einmal tot gesehen zu haben 

hatte ihm gereicht.

Als Tom wenig später ins Bett ging, war ihm zunehmend unwohl. Er lag noch immer wach, als die anderen Jungen 

schon längst eingeschlafen waren. Irgendwo im Flur schlug eine Uhr Eins. Noch immer lag Tom mit weit geöffneten

Augen hinter den schweren Samtvorhängen und horchte. Plötzlich schien etwas neben seinem Bett zu leuchten, ein 

schwacher Lichtschein drang bis zu ihm hervor. Ein leichter Windhauch ließ die Vorhänge auseinander wehen, und 

vor Toms Bett stand - wie angekündigt - der erste Geist. Seine Gestalt war die einer jungen Frau, die nur wenig 

älter zu sein schien als Tom selbst. Er setzte sich auf und betrachtete den Geist forschend. Eigentlich hatte er mit 

weitaus Schlimmerem gerechnet. Das geisterhafte Mädchen lächelte.

- Guten Abend, Tom Riddle. Ich bin der Geist der vergangenen Weihnachten. Ich bin gekommen, um dir etwas zu 

zeigen. 

Sie hob eine Hand und winkte Tom, ihr zu folgen. Tom warf die Decke zurück und ging ihr nach. Er hatte zwar 

keine Angst vor ihr, doch wäre es ihm trotzdem lieber gewesen, in seinem warmen Bett zu bleiben. Er stellte keine 

Fragen, er ließ sich von dem Geist den Weg weisen. Vor der breiten Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum blieb das 

Mädchen plötzlich stehen.

- Und was jetzt?, fragte Tom, der schon bereute, seinen Morgenmantel nicht angezogen zu haben.

- Komm mit, flüsterte der Geist und streckte Tom die Hand entgegen.

Tom zögerte. Einen Geist konnte man doch nicht berühren! Doch das Mädchen schien darauf zu warten, und 

schließlich griff Tom nach ihrer Hand.

Sofort beganngen die Umrisse der Treppe zu verschwinden, der ganze Flur schien sich auf einmal in einem 

wilden Farbenwirbel aufzulösen. Toms Hand klammerte sich krampfhaft um die des Mädchens. Einen Augenblick 

später spürte Tom wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, doch wie groß war seine Verwunderung, als er sich 

umblickte: Er war nicht mehr in Hogwarts, der Flur, die breite Treppe und die Steinmauern waren verschwunden. 

Stattdessen stand er mitten in einem großen Raum, in dem sich mehrere Kinder befanden und leise miteinander 

sprachen. Plötzlich wurde Tom bewusst, daß er diesen Raum kannte, und ebenso bekannt waren ihm die Kinder,

die dort saßen und redeten.

- Erkennst du es wieder?, fragte der Geist.

Tom ballte die Hand zur Faust.

- Oh ja, murmelte er haßerfüllt. Warum hast du mich hier her gebracht?

Doch der Geist der vergangenen Weihnachten schien Toms Frage nicht gehört zu haben.

- Komm, sagte das Mädchen wieder und griff erneut nach Toms Hand.

Dieser ließ sich angewidert durch den Raum führen. Da entdeckte er in einer Ecke ein paar Kinder, die 

aufgeregt flüsterten. Toms Herz hörte beinahe auf zu schlagen, als er unter ihnen einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen 

erblickte, dessen Gesicht einen düsteren Ausdruck hatte.

- Warum siehst du so traurig aus?, fragte der Geist und deutete auf den kleinen, etwa siebenjährigen Jungen.

Tom kniff die Lippen zusammen und sah, wie sein jüngeres Ebenbild die gleiche Geste machte. Vorsichtig ging 

Tom näher heran, doch keines der Kinder schien ihn zu sehen. Aufgeregt schienen sie etwas zu besprechen.

- Dieses Mal kann nichts schiefgehen, sagte er blonder Junge, der an Toms rechter Seite saß. Ich habe mir das

ganze Jahr nichts anderes gewünscht. Dieses Mal muß es einfach klappen.

- Du hoffst noch immer darauf, adoptiert zu werden?, fragte der kleine Tom bitter.

Das Gesicht des anderen Jungen färbte sich rot, doch er nickte schnell.

- Kleiner Idiot, murrte der ältere Tom, doch auch dieses Mal schien ihn keiner gehört zu haben.

- Was wünschst du dir eigentlich, Tom? , meldete sich ein blasses Mädchen zu Wort, dass nicht weit von ihnen

saß. Dich haben wir heute Abend noch gar nicht gehört.

Tom löste seinen Blick von seinem jüngeren Ebenbild und starrte auf das Mädchen, da eben gesprochen hatte. 

Auf einmal hörte er den Geist hinter sich.

- Kennst du sie?

- Sarah..., flüsterte Tom unsicher. Sie starb mit zehn an einer Lungenentzündung. Das war ihr letztes 

Weihnachtsfest. Die Stimme des kleinen Tom ließ ihn wieder aufblicken.

- Eigentlich wünsche ich mir nur, daß Mr.Davis verschwinden könnte.

Die anderen grinsten ein wenig.

- Wer will das nicht, meldete sich der blonde Junge zurück.

Sarah stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und setzte sich neben den kleinen Tom. Jetzt erst erkannte Tom, wie bleich sie

in jenem Winter bereits gewesen war.

- Du wünschst dir doch sicher noch etwas, Tom. Etwas, daß du dir mehr als alles andere wünschst.

Der kleine Tom hob den Kopf, starrte Sarah an und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

- Nein.

- Du hast gelogen, hörte Tom den Geist hinter sich flüstern.

Er verdrehte die Augen.

- Ich war nur ein kleiner Idiot, murrte er.

Der Geist der vergangenen Weihnachten sah von dem kleinen Jungen auf den älteren Tom.

- Sag mir, was du dir an jenem Abend mehr gewünschst hast als alles andere.

Tom drehte sich weg.

- Nichts. Ich war klein und dumm....Ich habe mir gewünscht, daß meine Mutter mich holen würde.

Der Geist der vergangenen Weihnachten sah auf den kleinen Tom und nickte.

- Und dann geschah dies...

Die Tür wurde plötzlich aufgerissen, und herein kam ein Mann mittleren Alters, groß und dick, mit einer Glatze 

und einem dünnen, pechschwarzen Schnurrbart. Tom machte ungewollt einen Schritt zurück, als er den Leiter 

des Waisenhauses, Mister Davius, erkannte. Dieser nahm von ihm keine Notiz und stürtzte sich auf Toms 

jüngeres Ebenbild.

- RIDDLE!, dröhnte es durch das ganze Zimmer, das wird Folgen haben!

Tom sah sich selbst aufstehen, zitternd und bleich.

- Was wirft er dir vor?, fragte der Geist den älteren Tom.

Tom antwortete, obwohl er sich sicher war, daß der Geist die Antwort bereits kannte.

- An der Wand meines Zimmers wurde ein großer Brandfleck entdeckt. Niemand hat gewusst, wie er da

hingekommen war, und Davis hat mich sofort beschuldigt. Ich weiß noch, wie...

Mr. Davis packte den kleinen Tom am Arm und zerrte ihn hoch.

- Jetzt bist du fällig, Riddle! Dieses Mal kommst du mir nicht so glimpflich davon wie neulich!

Dann zerrte er Tom unter den Augen der anderen Kindern aus dem Raum.

- Ich war es nicht!, riefen beide Toms gleichzeitig.

Der ältere Tom Riddle ließ sich diese Schande kein zweites Mal gefallen. Ohne Vorwarnung stürtzte er in 

Richtung Tür.

- Du elender Muggel!, schrie er und griff nach seinem Zauberstab - den er in seinem Zimmer hatte 

liegenlassen. Sofort griff er nach der Türklinke, um Davis zu folgen, und ihn daran zu hindern, das zu tun, was er

jetzt tun würde. Doch seine Hand griff ins Leere.

- Vergangen ist vergangen, Tom, hörte er den Geist hinter sich sagen.

Tom wendete sich um und sah, wie das Zimmer allmählich zu verschwinden begann, bis es um ihn herum dunkel 

wurde.

Als Tom die Augen öffnete, lag er auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal. Die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch zeigte viertel 

nach Eins. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich um, doch von dem Geist war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Langsam begann Tom zu hoffen, daß er das alles nur geträumt hatte, und daß er nicht wirklich in das 

Waisenhaus zurückgekehrt war, in dem er die ersten miserablen Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte.

Tom kroch ins Bett und zog die Decken über seinen Kopf. Noch lange lag er wach, und als er endlich in einen 

unruhigen Schlaf fiel, träumte er von dunklen Fluren, von Mister Davis, dessen Stock hart auf seinem Rücken 

niederschlug, und immer wieder von großen, flehenden Kinderaugen.

Als Tom am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er bereits spät dran. Hastig zog er sich an, nahm seine 

Schulbücher und hastete zum Frühstück. Louis saß an seinem gewohnten Platz - genauso lebendig wie #

sonst - und grinste ihn breit an.

- Ich dachte schon, du kommst nie runter.

- Hmm, brummte Tom nur und setzte sich.

Louis kaute auf seinem Toast herum und warf Tom einen fragenden Blick zu.

- Du siehst schlimm aus, Riddle.

Tom fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und antwortete nicht.

Je später es an diesem Tag wurde, desto unruhiger war Tom. Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit hätte er sich am 

liebsten in der hintersten Ecke des Verließ verkrochen, nur um Ruhe zu haben. Während die anderen Slytherin 

es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich gemacht hatten, saß Tom in einem Lehnstuhl und versuchte zu lesen. 

Doch so sehr er sich auch zu konzentrieren versuchte, es schien einfach nicht zu klappen.

Langsam wurde es leerer im Raum, und noch immer saß Tom mit seinem Buch am Feuer. Als auch der letzte 

Schüler verschwunden war, klappte Tom sein Buch zu und starrte in die Flammen. er wußte, daß er dem Geist 

nicht entgehen konnte, aber wenn dieser etwas von ihm wollte, so müsste er ihn schon selber suchen. Tom 

beschloß, am Feuer zu bleiben und nicht ins Bett zu gehen.

Ein lautes Poltern ließ Tom aufschrecken. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah umher. Das Feuer war schon fast 

heruntergebrannt, und außer dem schwachen Licht der Glut war um ihn herum alles dunkel. Tom hob das Buch 

auf, was auf dem Boden lag, drückte es an sich und hielt den Atem an.

Schwere Schritte schlurften durch die Halle und blieben plötzlich stehen. Mit Grauen spürte Tom, wie sein 

Sessel hochgehoben und umgedreht wurde. Ihm gegenüber stand der größte Mann, den Tom in seinem ganzen 

Leben gesehen hatte. Dieser Geist war alles andere als gruselig, man hätte ihn eher für einen etwas 

angetrunkenen Riesen halten können. Er trug einen langen Umhang und einen breiten Federhut. Seine Backen 

und seine Nasenspitze leuchteten rot, und in der Hand trug er eine große Flasche Glühwein. Der Riese sah Tom 

von oben bis unten an, lachte dann und stieß ihm seinen Zeigefinger in den Bauch.

- Was bist du denn für ein mageres Bürschchen!

Tom funkelte ihn an, und wenn dieser Mann nicht einer der drei Weihnachtsgeister gewesen wäre, hätte ihm Tom

bereits einen seiner Lieblingsflüche an den Kopf gehext. Der Riese spürte Toms eiseigen Blick und lachte laut.

- Na, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, bin ich der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht!

Er hielt Tom die Flasche hin, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Der Geist zuckte die Schultern und nahm 

einen langen Schluck, bevor er sich umdrehte und Tom zurief, er solle ihm folgen. Tom ging eine Weile hinter dem 

Geist her, der ihn die breite Treppe hinaufführte und in einen Seitengang bog.

- Warte, sagte Tom plötzlich, hier geht es in den Schlafraum der Mädchen.

Doch der Riese ging weiter, und Tom blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Durch eine Tür kam noch Licht.

Der Geist blieb an der Tür stehen und schob Tom hindurch. Tom stand in einem der Mädchenzimmer Slytherins. 

Er wartete darauf, daß die Mädchen zu kreischen begannen, doch es geschah nichts. Sie konnten ihn anscheinend 

nicht sehen. Tom ging durch das Zimmer und sah neugierig zu, wie drei der Mädchen heimlich Geschenke 

verpackten.

- Das ist für Johanne, sagte die eine, die gerade eine kleine Glasstatue verpackte.

Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, für wen die ganzen Pakete sein sollen, seufzte eine andere.

- Ich muß noch etwas für meine Mum finden, meldete sich die dritte, die Tom als das Mädchen wiedererkannte,

dass ihn neulich im Gemeinschaftsraum angesprochen hatte. Er fragte sich plötzlich, wie sie wohl hieß.

Ihre beiden Freundinnen blickten neugierig unter ihr Bett.

- Da ist noch etwas, sagte die Erste, die baungelocktes Haar und eine Brille hatte.

Das blonde Mädchen, welches Tom wiedererkannt hatte, errötete leicht.

- Das mache ich nachher.

Die dritte, eine rundliche Brünette, stieß ihre Freundin mit dem Ellbogen an.

- Für wen ist es denn?, fragte sie schnippisch.

- Sag schon, Mia, für wen ist es?

Mia errötete noch mehr, sah sich um, ob auch niemand sie belauschen konnte, und beugte sich ein wenig zu 

ihren Freundinnen vor.

- Es ist für Tom Riddle.

Tom schnappte nach Luft, genauso wie die beiden anderen Mädchen.

- Für Riddle? Ehrlich, Mia, ich weiß nicht, was du an dem findest! Er ist rücksichtslos, hochnäsig und 

irgendwie...komisch.

- Ich mag ihn irgendwie, war Mias Antwort.

Toms bleiche Wangen färbten sich rot, halb aus Überraschung, halb aus Zorn. Was wollte diese Mia von ihm?! 

Wenn er sich nicht sehr täuschte, war sie ein Schlammblut. Und trotzdem schien sie ihn zu mögen, selbst nachdem 

Tom sie kühl abgewiesen hatte.

Mia warf ihre Haare zurück und griff unter das Bett. Tom konnte sich nicht helfen, neugierig auf Mias Hand zu 

sehen. Es war das erste Mal, daß jemand ihm ein Geschenk machte.

Da legte sich eine schwere Hand auf Toms Schulter.

- Oh nein, du darfst dein Weihnachtsgeschenk jetzt doch noch nicht sehen! Na komm, Tom.

Tom drehte sich weg und folgte dem Geist. Er wusste nicht, was er von Mia halten sollte. Wieso mochte sie ihn? 

Er hatte sie doch nie beachtet.

Ganz in Gedanken wäre Tom beinahe mit Professor Dumbledore, einem der Lehrer Hogwarts, 

zusammengestoßen.

- Professor, ich...., begann Tom kleinlaut.

Doch Dumbledore ging an ihm vorbei und traf sich mit Direktor Dippet auf dem Gang. Tom atmete auf, als die 

beiden Erwachsenen zu reden begannen, denn aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Professor Dumbleodre ihn scheinbar

nicht leiden. Wusste er vielleicht etwas von Toms Ideen über seine zukünfitge Macht? Oder ahnte er, daß Tom 

nächtelang nichts anderes tat als zu lernen?

Aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete Tom, wie Dippet und Dumbledore die fünf riesigen Weihnachtsbäume im 

Saal festlich schmückten. Tom sah eine Weile hin und gab sich alle Mühe, es nicht schön zu finden.

- Es wird spät, Tom, sprach es auf einmal wieder hinter ihm.

Tom nickte und folgte dem Geist in sein Schlafzimmer. Die anderen Jungen waren schon längst zu Bett gegangen.

Der riesenhafte Geist blieb an der Tür stehen, nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und grinste Tom breit an.

- Mach dich bereit auf den Besuch des dritten Geistes, sagte er gutgelaunt. Frohe Weihnachten, Tom!

Bevor Tom sich überlegt hatte, ob er ihm nicht doch "Frohe Weihnachten" wünschen sollte, war der Geist bereits

verschwunden.

Tom kroch ins Bett. Er hatte keine Angst mehr vor den Geistern. Vielleicht würde er sich am nächsten Abend 

als Minister der Magie sehen.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Tom ein. In dieser Nacht hatte er keine Alpträume.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Tom den Frühstücksraum ausgeruht und gut gelaunt. Er hatte so gute Laune, daß er 

Malfoy ignorierte, als dieser ihm wieder ein unterdrücktes "Schlammblut!" zukommen ließ.

Auch im Unterricht zeigte sich Tom wieder genauso einzigartig wie gewohnt. Wieder gelangen ihm alle 

Zauberkunststücke, jede Verwandlung und jede Formel. Seine Lehrer lobten ihn, einzig und allein Professor 

Dumbledore sah ihn auf eine merkwürdige Weise an. Tom drehte den Kopf weg und sah auf sein Pergament.

Am Abend beschloß Tom, früh ins Bett zu gehen und erst einmal ein wenig zu schlafen. Er wußte, daß der Geist 

kommen würde, doch er machte sich darüber keine Sorgen mehr. Schließlich war er Tom Vorlost Riddle, und ihn 

konnte so leicht nichts mehr erschrecken.

Es war stockdunkel, als Tom von einem leisen Rascheln geweckt wurde. Vor seinem Bett stand eine Gestalt, die 

dunkler zu sein schien als die Dunkelheit selbst. Tom tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, um Licht zu machen, doch er

bekam ihn nicht zu fassen. Die Gestalt an seinem Bett schob die Vorhänge zurück. Tom schaffte es gerade noch, 

einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Solch einen Geist hatte selbst er noch nie gesehen: Eigentlich war von der Gestalt 

selbst nicht viel zu erkennen, sie schien nur aus einem Umhang zu bestehen. Die weite Kapuze verdeckte das ganze 

Gesicht, angenommen, daß dieses Wesen überhaupt ein Gesicht besaß. 

Eine weiße, knochige Hand schob sich unter dem Umhang hervor und winkte Tom zu folgen.

Mit weichen Knien kletterte Tom aus dem Bett und schritt langsam durch den Raum und dann die Gänge entlang. 

Noch während er hinter der Gestalt herging, verschwanden die Mauern plötzlich, und er fand sich an einem Ort 

wieder, den er noch nie gesehen hatte.

Die Gestalt schien über den Boden zu gleiten, denn Tom konnte den Laut ihrer Schritte nicht hören. Er folgte ihr 

fast rennend, seine bloßen Füße traten auf eine dicke Schneeschicht. Seltsamerweise war Tom nicht kalt, obwohl 

er sich im Schlafanzug mitten in der Nacht auf freiem Feld befand.

Plötzlich verschwand die Gestalt hinter einem Hügel. Tom rannte ihr nach, und als er auf der Anhöhe stehenblieb 

erblickte er ein kleines Haus, dessen Fenster hell erleuchtet waren. Das Schattenwesen war vor eins der Fenster

getreten und winkte Tom wortlos heran. Tom stellte sich ans Fenster und sah hindurch.

Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er Professor Dumbledore, der jedoch um einige Jahre älter zu sein schien. An seiner 

Seite saß ein Mann, dessen Gesicht blaß und kränklich aussah. Dennoch lächelte er schwach und deutete auf 

einen kleinen Tannenbaum in der Ecke. Auf einmal konnte Tom von draußen den Klang ihrer Stimmen hören.

- Ich habe mir doch einen Baum besorgt. Irgendwie wäre es sonst nicht Weihnachten.

Irgendwie klang die Stimme seltsam müde und zugleich verbittert.

- Ich weiß, daß es hart ist, Remus, antwortete Dumbledore leise, ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Komm über 

Weihnachten zu uns nach Hogwarts, wir würde uns alle sehr freuen.

Tom sah zu, wie der Mann freundlich lächelte und dann den Kopf schüttelte.

- Ich würde euch nur das Fest verderben. Morgen wird es schon sechs Wochen her sein...

Dumbledore seufzte.

- Ich weiß, Remus. Und ich kann ahnen, wie sehr dir James, Lily und Peter fehlen.

Der Mann, den Dumbledore Remus genannt hatte, betrachtete den kleinen Tannenbaum bedrückt.

- Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen....daß Sirius so etwas tun würde. Vor einem Jahr waren wir doch noch alle 

zusammen, und heute...

Tom drehte sich vom Fenster weg.

- Was ist mit seinen Freunden passiert?, fragte er das Wesen, daß sich bereits wieder Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

Die Gestalt schien Toms Frage überhört zu haben und ging einfach weiter. Tom folgte ihr, doch der verzweifelte

Klang in Remus' Stimme ging Tom einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Eine Weile lang ging Tom schweigend hinter dem Wesen her, bis er erstaunt anhielt. Das Feld war 

verschwunden, und er befand sich jetzt in einem seltsamen Zimmer, in dem viele Gegenstände standen, die Tom 

nicht kannte. Mitten im Raum stand ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum und um ihn herum lag ein Berg von Geschenken.

Als Tom eben fragen wollte, wo er sich befand, ging die Tür auf und mehrere Personen betraten das Zimmer. 

Tom erblickte staunend den wohl dicksten Jungen, den er jemals gesehen hatte. Gierig stürtzte sich dieser sofort 

auf die Geschenke und begann, das Papier aufzureißen. Mehrere Gegenstände kamen zum Vorschein, mit denen 

Tom nichts anfangen konnte.

- Play-sta-ti-on, las er auf der Packung und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

- Was soll ich hier?, fragte er das Wesen, welches in einer Ecke stand. Wieder keine Antwort.

Inzwischen waren noch zwei andere Personen im Raum: ein breiter Mann mit schwarzem Schnurrbart und eine 

dürre Frau.

- Na? Wie gefallen meinem kleinen Dudley seine Weihnachtsgeschenke?

- Ich will MEHR!, quängelte der Junge und schlug mit der Faust auf dem Boden.

- Aber ja, mein Junge, heute nachmittag kommt Tante Marge, und die hat sicher etwas Feines für dich.

Tom wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick, seinen Zauberstab zu haben, um dem kleinen Quälgeist Schweinsfüße 

zu hexen. Langsam hatte er von diesen Leuten genug. Doch gerade, als er sich umdrehen wollte, fiel sein Blick 

wieder auf die Tür. Dort entdeckte er plötzlich das Gesicht eines anderen Jungen, welches seinem eigenen 

verblüffend ähnlich sah. Auch er hatte schwarze Haare und leuchtend grüne Augen. Doch auf seiner Stirn 

entdeckte Tom eine Narbe, die ihn an einen Blitz erinnerte.

Der Junge an der Tür war jünger als Tom. Etwa zehn Jahre vielleicht, doch sein unglücklicher Blick jagte Tom 

einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Tom machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch in diesem Moment kam die Stimme des breiten Mannes:

- Was willst DU denn hier? Ab in den Schrank, wo du hingehörst!

Im nächsten Augenblick war der Junge verschwunden. Tom ging zur Tür und lief ihm nach, doch auf einmal 

löste sich der Flur auf und verschwand.

Als Tom wieder aufblickte, befand er sich mitten in einem verschneiten Wald. Suchend sah er sich nach dem 

Geist der zukünftigen Weihnachten um, doch es war nichts von ihm zu sehen. Plötzlich sah Tom einen Schatten 

durch die Bäiume jagen. Das mußte der Geist sein! Tom begann zu rennen, um den Schatten einzuholen. Wer 

es auch war, er lief sehr schnell, und so mußte Tom sich beeilen, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

An einer Waldlichtung blieb er stehen und warf einen suchenden Blick um sich. Dann sah er auf einmal etwas 

hinter einem Baum. Toms Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen: Das, was er 

vor Augen hatte, war zweifellos einmal ein Mensch gewesen. Doch jetzt waren die Umrisse des Wesens grau 

und unbestimmt, es schien weder Form noch Körper zu besitzen. Toms Beine zitterten, als er vorsichtig einen 

Schritt näher ging. Etwas an diesem Wesen machte ihm Angst, mehr Angst, als er jemals gehabt hatte. Er 

betrachtete es noch einmal. Undeutlich konnte er die Umrisse eines Gesichts erkennen. Tom fröstelte: Etwas 

stimmte hier nicht! Warum kam ihm dieser dunkle, boshafte Schatten bloß so unheimlich bekannt vor?

In der Ferne erhoben sich plötzlich laute Stimmen. Der Schatten schien zu flackern, bevor er sich in Bewegung 

setzte und mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit hinter den Bäumen verschwand. Tom wollte dem Wesen nicht mehr

nachlaufen, dafür war er zu verschreckt. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, und schon bald wurde die Lichtung von

mehreren Zauberstäben und Fackeln erhellt. Tom kniff die Augen zusammen. Um ihn herum standen mehrere 

Zauberer, darunter erkannte Tom Albus Dumbledore. Er schien nicht älter zu sein als er es in jenem Haus schon 

war.

- Ich könnt schwören, daß ich ihn hier gesehen habe!, rief ein großer, schwarzhaariger Zauberer mit lauter Stimme.

- Suchen wir weiter, sagte eine kleine, energische Hexe mit einem langen grünen Mantel.

Ein kleinerer Zauberer rieb sich seine rot gefrorenen Hände.

- Und das auch noch am Weihnachtsabend.....

- Wenn wir ihn heute Nacht töten, dann ist das unser größtes Weihnachtsgeschenk, sagte der schwarzhaarige 

Hexer grimmig.

Tom warf einen Blick auf Albus Dumbledore. Dieser hielt seinen Zauberstab vor seiner Brust und schien 

nachzudenken. Eine zierliche Hexe, die vor Kälte zitterte, trat neben ihn.

- Wie lange werden wir noch suchen, Albus? Meine Familie wartet auf mich....

Dumbledore lächelte schwach.

- Ich befürchte, daß wir ihn heute nicht mehr finden werden, Arabella. Wir werden bald umkehren und die Suche

für dieses Mal einstellen.

Arabella seufzte.

- Kaum zu glauben, daß er einmal in Hogwarts war...

Dumbledores Blick wurde finster.

- Ja. Er hätte es zu etwas bringen können. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie brillant er in der Schule war. Wer hätte 

denken können, daß es so kommen würde. Obwohl.....ich hatte schon immer ein ungutes Gefühl bei Tom Riddle.

Tom schrie auf, als Dumbledore diesen Satz sprach. Jetzt wußte er, wen er eben im Wald erblickt hatte: Dieser

körperlose Schatten war niemand anderes gewesen als er selbst!

- Nein...., stöhnte er.

Plötzlich stand der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnachten wieder neben ihm. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren kämpfte 

Tom mit den Tränen.

- Wie konnte das so kommen? Was ist blos aus mir geworden? Bin ich.....bin ich tot?

Der Geist bewegte sich nicht, doch schien er Tom anzusehen. Tom schluckte.

- Ist alles, was ich heute Abend gesehen habe, meine Schuld? Ich meine diesen Mann, Remus...und der Jungen 

mit der Narbe.

Auch dieses Mal gab der Geist keine Antwort, doch seine Kapuze bewegt sich ein wenig: Er nickte.

Tom begann zu zittern.

- Ich will nicht, daß es so kommt....bitte nicht.

Er senkte den Kopf nach unten und warf die Hände vors Gesicht. Als er wieder aufsah, stand er vor seinem 

Bett in Hogwarts. Der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnachten schwebte neben ihm. Etwas beruhigt sah Tom zu ihm

auf.

- Das wird nicht passieren. Versprochen.

Einen Augenblick lang glaubte Tom, unter der Kaputze ein Lächeln gesehen zu haben, doch ganz sicher konnte 

er nicht sein. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf seinem Nachttisch lag, um Licht zu machen, doch als er sich

umdrehte, war der Geist verschwunden.

Tom legte den Stab wieder hin und kroch ins Bett zurück. Doch schlafen konnte er noch lange nicht.

Viel zu spät wachte Tom am nächsten Morgen auf. Er stützte aus dem Bett und griff nach seinen Schulsachen. 

Da fiel ihm ein, daß heute Weihnachten war - und somit auch Ferien. Ein Gähnen kam plötzlich aus dem Bett 

neben ihn.

- He Riddle, ausgeschlafen heute?

Louis steckte seinen Kopf durch die Vorhänge.

- Bestens, Louis. Wo sind die anderen?

Louis gähnte nochmal.

- Beim Frühstück oder schon weg, es sind viele nach Hause gefahren.

Tom ließ die Schultern sinken.

- Oh....

Daran, daß die Mehrheit der Schüler über Weihnachten nach Hause fuhren, hatte Tom nicht einmal gedacht. 

Jetzt wunderte er sich, daß es ihm vorher noch nie aufgefallen war, wie leer es in den Ferien in Hogwarts war. 

Er selbst hatte die Erlaubnis erhalten, über die Schulferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

Louis zuckte die Schultern.

- Ist doch klasse, dann haben wie das ganze Schloß für uns!

Tom nickte wortlos und zog sich an. 

Mit Louis auf den Fersen kam er wenig später in die große Halle. Die Tannebäume waren festlich geschmückt, 

und überall hingen riesige Eisskulpturen an den Wänden.

Tom blieb stehen und betrachtete die Halle. Er spürte plötzlich, daß er es schön fand.

Den Großteil des Tages verbrachte Tom draußen. Die Schüler, die in Hogwarts geblieben waren, hatten eine

Schneeballschlacht organisiert. Wenig später gesellten sich auch die Lehrer dazu, und am allerschlimmsten trieb 

es Albus Dumbledore. Tom saß eine Weile auf der Treppe und las, doch als der Schneeball einer Viertklässlerin

aus Ravenclaw ihn am Arm traf, konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten und stürtzte sich in die Schlacht.

Bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit wurde es merklich kälter, und die Schüler gingen zurück ins Schloß. Tom konnte 

sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal so viel Spaß gehabt zu haben. Er ging in sein Zimmer und zog sich um, seine 

nassen Sachen warf er über die Bettkannte. Gefolgt von Louis ging er den Gang zur großen Halle entlang, als er 

plötzlich auf der oberen Treppe jemanden sah.

- Geh vor, ich komme nach.

Louis sah Tom etwas verwundert an und ging dann allein weiter.

Tom wartete, bis Louis verschwunden war, und sah dann vorsichtig nach oben.

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht: 

Oben auf der Treppe stand Mia und trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. In der Hand hielt sich ein kleines,

in Silberpapier eingewickeltes Päckchen. Ihr Blick ging den Gang auf und ab. Offensichtlich wartete sie auf 

jemanden. Tom überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er konnte den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer gehen und dann warten, bis

Mia es aufgab. Doch plötzlich wurde es Tom bewußt, daß er neugierig war und das er sich beinahe - freute.

Mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl im Bauch ging er langsam auf die Treppe zu.

Tom drehte sich um. War nicht gerade jemand hinter ihm gewesen? Der Gang war leer. Er ging entschlossen weiter.

Da hörte er auf einmal eine leise Stimme, die ganz nah zu sein schien.

- Vodemort.....

Tom blieb erneut stehen und hielt den Atem an. 

- Voldemort.

Tom wurde bleich. Diesen Spitznamen hatte er für sich selbst erfunden, er hatte es nie jemandem erzählt, noch 

weniger auch nur daran gedacht.

Und doch....diese Stimme rief ihn bei seinem Namen.

- Voldemort.

Tom drehte sich um und sah umher.

- Ja.

Aus dem Schatten löste sich plötzlich eine Gestalt. Tom machte einen Schritt zurück. Die Gestalt war groß, hatte 

lange, bleiche Finger, die eher Klauen glichen, ein bleiches Gesicht und rote Augen.

Tom blieb stehen, die Hand über seine Tasche. Auch die Gestalt war stehengeblieben.

- Voldemort.

- Was willst du?, fragte Tom mit lauter Stimme. Doch seine Knie zitterten.

- Ich rufe dich, antwortete die Gestalt seelenruhig.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf.

- Warum? Und woher kennst du meinen Namen?

Die Augen der Gestalt glühten auf.

- Ich rufe dich, weil du mich verlassen willst. Du machst einen schweren Fehler, Voldemort.

Tom kniff die Augen zusammen.

- Kenne ich dich?

Die Gestalt schien zu lächeln.

- Oh ja, und ich kenne dich, Voldemort. Ich weiß, was du wirklich erreichen willst.

Toms erster Schreck verflog langsam.

- Sag mir, was ich will.

- Du willst mehr, als ein Zauberer jemals gehabt ha. Du willst Macht über sie, du willst Rache, du willst dieses 

Pack in Angst und Schrecken versetzen.

Eine schwache Stimme in Toms Kopf flehte ihn an, so schnell wie möglich von diesem Ort zu verschwinden. Doch 

er konnte keinen einzigen Schritt gehen.

- Nein...., sagte er schwach.

Die Augen der Gestalt begannen erneut zu glühen.

- Oh doch, Voldemort....das willst du. Und ich kann dir geben, was du willst. Macht, Voldemort. Das ist deine 

Chance.

Tom sah hin und her. in seinem Kopf hämmerte es. Zwei Stimmen riefen durcheinander, immer lauter und lauter. 

Die eine rief ihm zu, diese Gestalt sofort zu verlassen, diesen Gang entlangzugehen und mit Mia, Louis und den 

anderen Weihnachten zu feiern.

Doch da war noch eine Stimme. Diese war geheimnisvoll, laut und durchdringend. "Geh mit ihm ", flüsterte es in 

Toms Ohren. "Geh schon ".

Tom sah auf und faßte einen Entschluß.

Albus Dumbledore saß am Ende des großen Eichentisches und lachte herzlich. Professor Moira, die Fluglehrerin, 

grinste breit.

- Na hör mal, Albus....

Lächelnd sah Dumbledore seine Schüler an, als plötzlich eines der Mädchen durch die Tür kam. Wortlos setzte es 

sich an den Tisch und starrte auf seine Teller. Seine Augen waren gerötet.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn: Mia McIlloy war sonst immer laut und fröhlich.

Der Professor entschuldigte sich bei seiner Kollegin und stand auf. Langsam schritt er den Tisch entlang und blieb 

neben Mias Stuhl stehen.

- Ist alles in Ornung, Mia?

Das Mädchen fuhr zusammen, als es Professor Dumbledores Stimme hörte. Es hob den Kopf, wischte sich schnell

über die Augen und nickte schnell.

- Ja, Professor. 

Dumbledore nickte ebenfalls und ging zurück an seinen Platz. Er würde sicher noch ein paar Worte mit Mia 

wechseln, wenn diese dazu bereit wäre.

Ein Stuhl war noch immer leer. Dumbledore fragte sich gerade, wen er noch nicht gesehen hatte, als Tom Riddle 

den Saal betrat. Anstatt sich weihnachtlich bunt hergerichtet zu haben, trug er ein langes, schwarzes Samtgewand,

in dem er Jahre älter aussah. Er setzte sich seelenruhig an seinen Platz. Nebenbei warf er Mia, die auf der anderen 

Seite saß, ein unschuldig aussehendes Lächeln zu.

Das Mädchen errötete, schob den Stuhl zurück und verließ den Saal ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Tom tat so, als wäre ihm nichts aufgefallen.

Dumbledore erhob sich ein zweites Mal und ging den langen Tisch entlang zu Tom. Dieser machte sich gerade 

über das Festessen her, als der Professor vor ihm stand.

- Tom? Weißt du, ob Mia mir vielleicht etwas sagen möchte?

Tom sah von seinem Teller auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

- Nicht daß ich wüßte, Professor.

Wieder hatte Dumbledore dieses eigenartige Gefühl im Bauch, wie jedes Mal, wenn sein Blick auf den jungen 

Tom Riddle fiel.

- Und wie geht es dir, Tom?

Tom lächelte - nicht so, wie ein sechzehnjähriger Schüler lächelt.

- Danke, sehr gut, Professor. Das Essen ist wieder einmal hervorragend.

Eigentlich hätte Dumbledore den Jungen bei den Schultern packen und durchschütteln wollen. Er wußte, daß Tom 

ihm seit Jahren etwas verheimlichte, doch war er viel zu gescheit, es aus Versehen auszuplaudern. Toms Gesicht

zeigte noch immer das gleiche, unschuldige Lächeln, und so blieb Dumbledore nichts anderes übrig, als kehrt zu 

machen und sich wieder an seinen Platz zu setzten.

- Frohe Weihnachten, Professor, rief Toms Stimme ihm nach.

Dumbledore drehte sich um und betrachtete den Jungen nachdenklich. Er hoffte inständig, daß es nur seine 

Phatansie gewesen war, als er glaubte, es in Toms Augen kurz rötlich glimmern zu sehen.

- Frohe Weinachten, Tom.

© 2001 Kate MacLeod


End file.
